LCD devices are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses because they provide good quality images with little power consumption and are very thin. The liquid crystal material in an LCD device does not emit light. The liquid crystal material must be lit by a light source to clearly and sharply display text and images. Thus, a backlight module is generally needed for an LCD.
Referring to FIG. 9, a typical backlight module 100 includes a diffuser plate 110, a bottom panel 120, a plurality of lamps 130, and a plurality of lamp fixing devices 140. The lamp fixing devices 140 are positioned between the diffuser plate 110 and the bottom panel 120. The lamps are positioned in the lamp fixing devices 140.
Each lamp fixing device 140 includes a base part 141 and a C-shaped holder 142 arranged on the base part 141. The C-shaped holder 142 is glued with the base part 141 or connected with the base part 141 via a screw (not shown). The C-shaped holder 142 is configured to receive the lamp 130. The width of the opening of the C-shaped holder 142 should be less than the diameter of the lamp 130 such that the lamp 130 is firmly fixed when the lamp 130 is pressed into the C-shaped holder 142.
If the size of the LCD device is large, the size of the diffuser plate 110 must be correspondingly large. When the lamp 130 emits light, the lamp 130 also radiates heat, thereby increasing the temperature in the internal space of the backlight module 100, potentially deforming the diffuser plate 110 and changing the optical properties of the backlight module 100.
Therefore, an improved backlight module is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.